


【EC】Treasure

by DCC222



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:21:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23663038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DCC222/pseuds/DCC222
Summary: 加勒比海盗AU，海妖万 X 祭品查/ABO海盗们为了片刻的安宁，向传说中的海魂献上祭品父母爱情庆生36词活动文，我的关键词：沉睡＋海魂（这个词真的好难啊……）不管什么词，我都能拗成黄……很雷！慎入！人外！触手！产卵！孕期！喂奶！
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Comments: 4
Kudos: 89





	【EC】Treasure

**_**Yo ho, haul together, hoist the** _ ** **__ ** **_**Colors high** _ **

**__ **

**_**唷吼 一起转航,扬起船旗** _ **

**__ **

**_**heave ho,thieves and beggars,never shall we die** _ **

**__ **

**_**拉呀 小偷和乞丐,我们将永不死** _ **

**__ **

**_**Some men have died and some are alive And others sail on the sea** _ **

**__ **

**_**有些人已安息 有些人仍活著 还有些人继续在海上航行** _ **

**__ **

**_**with He keys to the cage and the Devil to pay we lay to Fiddler's Green!** _ **

**__ **

**_**他的钥匙插入箱子里 恶魔将会实现我们航海者的梦!** _ **

**__ **

**__ **

1.

托尔图加岛上永远乱糟糟的。加勒比海上的风裹挟着《扬起船旗》带着死亡气息的旋律，拂过港口倒吊的成为白骨的海盗尸体，吹到人声嘈杂处就被卷进了总是满溢的朗姆桶，化为空气中仿佛浓得能滴出来的血和酒。岛上的娼妓永远穿着繁复又脏兮兮的蕾丝，金黄的酒液刚滚过雪白的胸脯就被醉醺醺的舌尖卷走，嬉笑怒骂此起彼伏，海盗的地盘从没有什么公序良俗，只有杀戮、欺骗、从不结束又毫无秩序的狂欢。没人知道自己是否会在下次出海的时候葬身鱼腹，所以每一个出航前的夜晚都是最后一次游乐人间，这里就是无恶不作、老奸巨猾的海盗们黎明前最后的据点，任何良善在这里都将死无葬身之地。

带着火光的夜色下，一个带着假眼、身形高大的海盗却悄无声息地离开了宴会的中心，肩上扛着一个失去知觉的棕发少年。海盗叫什么名字并不重要，他可以是岛上任何一个贪得无厌的人——他扛着少年走上停靠在港口的森然大船，将肩膀上明显失去知觉的战利品放到了带着三角帽的船长脚边。

船上没有一丝活物的气息。

“你给他下了多少药？”船长用脚尖踢踢少年的手臂，发现他一动不动，“Omega本来就经不起折腾，你不会把人弄死了吧？”

“只是让他多睡会儿，他差点就跑了，身手好的根本就不像一个Omega！要不是被选中做祭品，他会是一个好水手的。”

这样的话从一个海盗的嘴里说出来可以说是最高级别的赞扬了。船长不赞同的拔出长剑，用力插在了木头甲板上，像是在提醒他什么：“你刚上船没多久，别忘了我们的使命！不论这个Omega之前如何，他现在只有一个身份：向海魂祈祷平安的献祭者。你要是不想被戴维·琼斯带上飞翔的荷兰人号就闭上嘴，海盗联盟的法典就是规矩，我们必须在天亮之前把他送到深海深渊，否则阳光升起的时刻就是海盗的末日。”

银白的剑身就着阴森的月光反射出船长的倒影，他脸上没有一丝皮肉，本应是眼珠的地方是两个凹陷的黑洞，破烂的布料如同海草一样挂在惨白的骨架上。他身后出现了更多影子，亡灵之船的水手们正准备扬帆起航，他们就像是在阴阳两界的独木桥上独舞的舞者，只有受诅咒之人才能穿过死亡之海，穿过那些密密麻麻的将死者的灵魂，将献祭品献给深渊深处的海妖，以求得重生或是新死，还有最后的安宁。

为了解除诅咒，为了托尔图加岛永远的繁荣，甲板上拥有棕色卷发的Omega必须成为祭品。

这个借口可有可无，反正加勒比海上受到诅咒的海盗们横竖都不会有所愧疚。

深海深渊位于世界的尽头，这片海域永远狂风大作惊涛骇浪，但总有一片小小的海湾像是与世隔绝一般风平浪静，就连礁石和稀有的土地都永远干爽。

海妖看着地上躺着的人类，操纵着一根触手的尖端，拨开了Omega额头上软软的棕色额发。如果光看上半身的话，你甚至可以说海妖是一个坚毅英俊的成年男性：他拥有淡金色的短发和淡绿色的眼睛，还有身形完美的腰腹，但不可能有任何人将他错认为人类，因为海妖从小腹开始再往下便不是人类的双腿，而是章鱼般带着吸盘的海洋生物的柔软触手，划过的地方会留下一道粘滑的痕迹。

他仔细端详了一下那张还在沉睡的脸，海妖当然知道受到诅咒的海盗们给他送来的是能承受操弄的Omega，而他也会相应的给予他们暂时穿越生死的权利，也许还有一段时间的晴朗天气，他刚刚决定稍微延长一下这个期限，因为他喜欢这次的人类。但这离解开他们的诅咒还远远不够，海妖并非贪得无厌，这些都不是解除诅咒的必需品，他只要人类最珍贵的东西——而时至今日，还没有一个人能给他。

海妖用触手碰了碰人类的脸颊，人类依旧没有动，细小的尖端描摹着他的唇瓣，惹来一阵无意识的喘息，嘴唇在摩擦下显得更加红润。人类的欲望就是他的食物，而性欲通常是最直接的那种，海妖决定开始享用自己的祭品。

Omega身上细麻制的衣服根本无法阻挡触手的入侵，他轻易地就缠住了对方的腰，在肚脐处打着转。少年在睡梦中发出一声轻喘，嘴角摩梭着的那根触手的尖端趁机撬开了嘴角，压住他的舌头，缓缓碾压温热的口腔内壁，把甜腥的粘液揉进他的喉咙。

“嗯……唔……”

人类无意识地吞咽，津液顺着嘴角流下来，海妖的体液麻痹了他的感官，嘴里都被塞得满满的，触手模仿某种频率操着他的嘴巴，另外几根从腰部探进他的裤子，很轻易地就把那层碍事的布料脱了下来。他光裸的腿根常年不见日晒，肤色几近奶白，被触手缠过的地方又显出带着几分淫靡色彩的粉红，腿间的性器已经在他毫无知觉的时候勃起了一半。

触手分泌的液体对人类来说有催情作用，这能让祭品更加好吃。脚踝被触手拉得大开，Omega囊袋之后的穴口整个暴露在空气里——还有海妖的眼前，触手不安分地用尖尖轻挠着人类变得沉甸甸的圆球，另一根缠住挺翘的性器，包住顶端不断磨动。人类开始不安地扭动挣扎，被药物侵占的意识好像还飘在云端，睫毛轻颤，就是醒不过来。

Omega腿间的欲望被照顾的很好，但海妖当然不会放过他柔软的嫩穴。最粗大的那根触手贴着穴缝磨来磨去，就着粘液滑动得非常顺畅，发出粘唧唧的水声，直到人类的喘息陡然急促起来才停下动作，变为了缓缓地蠕动。穴口已经被触手磨开了，细小的吸盘贴出露出来的媚肉轻轻吮吸，Omega的腿间湿得根本分不清是漏出来的甜水还是粘液，他浑身发颤，嘴里还塞着东西，发出断断续续的呻吟。

“呜呜……嗯……哈啊……”

当触手终于放过软穴时，那道可怜的缝隙已经被又吸又磨地弄到红肿不堪，亮晶晶的液体还不断顺着大腿流下来，无论是哪个Alpha在这，都毫无疑问地会被这幅景象还有空气里满溢的信息素气味逼到发疯。但海妖不是Alpha，他甚至不是人类，他只是觉得空气中的甜腻味道有些好闻，看着人类欲求不满、无意识一开一合的穴口，加快了撸动他性器的动作，却在Omega无意识挺腰的时候用吸盘封住了流水的铃口，同时用另一根触手拨开了软穴，用尖端在入口处轻轻转了两下，就缓缓地顶了进去。

“……嗯！”

触手开拓着紧致的甬道，不断分泌粘液让进出更加顺畅，吸盘细致地碾开每一处褶皱，照顾着不管是被手指还是人类的器官插入都没办法完全碰到的每一个敏感点。Omega的小腹都快痉挛了，尚且紧闭的生殖腔入口也在被触手不断撩拨，里面迫不及待的涌出代表快乐的甜蜜体液，吸盘将它们尽数卷走，没有被束缚住的双手下意识地想去扯开禁锢着性器的罪魁祸首，却马上被无情地拉开，束缚于头顶。浑沌的脑袋依凭本能控制舌尖讨好地舔弄着嘴里的东西，甚至在它撤出去一点的时候主动向前含住，人类好像马上就要醒了，眼睑半开，但毫无清明的眼神说明他的意识还未归位，海妖发现Omega的眼瞳和最清澈的海水一样蓝。

他控制着触手把祭品拉到自己跟前，暂时放开了对方的嘴巴，Omega的呻吟马上就压抑不住了，又媚又软，显然是在渴望高潮，嘴唇也红润得像是在邀请入侵者得掠夺，于是海妖满足了他，捏着他的下颚就低下了头。

“呜……要……”

海妖不知道他到底有没有醒，Omega只是扭着腰往后坐，主动吞吃着穴里的触手，那些催情的粘液已经完全打开了他，因为前端一直被触手包裹套弄又得不到释放而眼角泛红，他全身都被触手塞满了，快感多得快要溢出来，腿根开始不自觉地抽搐，好像马上又要在致命的情潮中晕过去。

就在Omega被这场过于刺激的春梦弄得哭出来的瞬间，海妖的触手重重往里面一顶，狠狠吻住了他，放开了一直在顶端摩梭的吸盘，将被献祭的人类送上了从未有过的激烈巅峰。精液全部喷在海妖的小腹上，被触手全部抚走，Omega大口大口地喘着气，终于睁开了一直半闭的双眼。

那真的和海洋之心一样蓝，海妖在看到人类有些慌乱的眼神时，没来由地这么想。

2.

那个人类居然没有逃跑。

通常祭品们在见到他的第一眼就会被吓住，接着就是又哭又喊地往外跑，他也懒得追，反正死亡深渊里最不缺的就是尸体，一般他都不会再见到那些祭品第二面。

而这个Omega只是在清醒之后红着脸跳进水里洗了洗，然后穿起了衣服，嘴里咕哝着：“上帝我还以为那只是个梦”，就坐在一旁小心翼翼地看着他，好像一点也不害怕的样子——这不太可能，刚才他对这个人类做了过分的事，虽然他不得不承认Omega比他尝过的任何一个祭品都要美味。平静的海湾说大不大，说小也不小，Omega一直跟在他身边，他挪一寸就跟着走一步，反倒让海妖有些不习惯，在不享用祭品的时候他一般都静静地待在海里，他甚至在想要不要干脆现在就回到水里去。

“我叫查尔斯。”跟着他走完了整个海滩，人类鼓起勇气和他说话了，“你有名字吗？”

“……没有。”海妖不知道为什么要回答他，可能只是不想让他再跟着自己。

“你会说话！天哪——你的声音真好听！”

他当然会说话，人类的语言又不难，比起鲛人语，那只能算是单音节。

“我应该叫你什么呢？”海妖不知道该说查尔斯是胆子大还是在状况外，他又靠近了一些，仔细端详着海妖的脸，不知道在想什么，“哇，你长得也很好看。我能叫你艾瑞克吗？我忘了这是哪本书上看来的名字，但我觉得它很适合你。”

海妖没有说话，大概算是一种默许，其他人类见到自己都要吓死了，还是第一次有人说他好看。

“你不怕我吗？”艾瑞克伸展了一下他的触手，猛地缠住了查尔斯的脚踝把他拉倒，Omega发出一声惊呼，反射性地想把触手踢开，但却被越缠越紧。

没错，人类应该害怕。艾瑞克这样想着，顺着小腿往上，箍住了他的腰，把他拉到自己跟前。也许再享用他一次，查尔斯就会像其他人一样对自己避之不及，在逃跑的时候被海浪吞没，这只不过是一段小插曲。

预想中的剧烈挣扎没有发生，查尔斯反而镇定了下来，还伸手碰了碰缠在腰间的触手，把它戳得陷下去一个小小的凹坑：“哇，好厉害……呃，”他应该是想起了它们在自己体内肆虐时的触感，脸“腾”地一下红了，急忙转移话题，“我不怕——我是说，这不是比戴维·琼斯好多了吗？至少你的触手没有长在脸上。”

他的触手也没那么长，艾瑞克想了想只见过几面的飞翔的荷兰人号的船长，在心里补充道。

海妖还想说什么，查尔斯的肚子不合时宜地叫了两声，人类的脸更红了，头低低地埋下去，不安地拨弄着触手上的吸盘：“我……我饿了。”

艾瑞克哼了一声，查尔斯的确是光在消耗体力，他差点都忘记人类是需要进食的。他把查尔斯放了下来，滑到海里，随便捉了两只鱼丢到人类面前，就不再看他，而是盘踞在旁边的礁石上，闭起眼睛。

“谢谢你。”

查尔斯惊喜地抓起那两只来自死亡深渊的鱼，开始收集海湾里干燥的树木残枝，又从旁边搁浅的船只残骸里找到了一把还能用的刀——只要有这些就能生火了！人类开心地想着，甚至心情很好的哼起了歌，没发现海妖正在身后默默地看着自己，从来淡漠没有表情的嘴角也微微勾起了一点弧度。

海妖就这么相安无事地和查尔斯相处了几天，他不知道自己为什么会放任这样的事情发生，甚至后来都没有再碰过本来是他的祭品的Omega。查尔斯也越来越不害怕他了，好像已经忘了来这里的第一天艾瑞克做过什么，晚上还会挤过来和他一起睡。艾瑞克的卧室有很多人类献过来的宝物，宝石金币、绫罗绸缎，人类会把他们觉得珍贵的东西都送给他，仿佛它们在死亡深渊有用似的。

查尔斯对这些东西一点也不感兴趣，反而更喜欢研究他的触手，艾瑞克也会卷起它们随便他玩，但今天Omega有些不太对劲：他一直蜷缩在房间的角落，在海妖靠近的时候拼命往里躲，连脸都不愿意转过来。

海妖无法理解人类在想什么，这是他第一次和别的生物相处那么久，他也从来没有关心过其他祭品。也许查尔斯是总算发现自己和他是不同的物种了，艾瑞克极力忽略心里的一点点不知名的情绪，退开了一些，连声音也变得冷冷的：“你如果想离开的话，我可以在下次他们来的时候命令他们带你回去。”他顿了一下，又补充道，“你还可以挑一些你喜欢的东西带走。”

这是他对Omega最后的仁慈，看在那双蓝眼睛的份上，他不希望人类死在深海深渊。

“不要，回去他们也不会放我走的……”查尔斯蜷缩成一团，脸上有不自然的潮红，“我不想离开，我、我是……”

他的声音越来越小，也越来越绵软，最后只剩微不可闻的喘息。

“我的热潮期好像快到了……”

好像今天空气里是有淡淡的甜味，艾瑞克吸了吸鼻子，这些信息素足以勾引得Alpha不能自己，但就像我们说的，艾瑞克不是一个人类。

当然，他也不会有抑制药水。

查尔斯全身都透出情动的粉红色，海妖给他的丝绸袍子贴在皮肤上，让腿间的硬挺无所遁形，衣摆也透出湿痕，Omega紧紧夹着腿根，努力控制自己不要在艾瑞克面前自慰，但海妖还是敏锐地发现他的腰在不安分的摆动。

触手轻轻地卷上了Omega的脚踝，不容置疑地向两边分开，艾瑞克突然觉得很饿，他舔舔嘴唇，带着粘液地尖端顺着袍子下摆伸了进去，缠住查尔斯的大腿，缓缓蠕动着，覆上了正在流出蜜液的肉缝和硬挺的器官。

“啊……不、不要……”

查尔斯小小地瑟缩了一下，触手的缠绕让他想躲也没办法，海妖知道只要随便磨一磨Omega就会马上向自己求饶，但他这次不打算这么做。

“我不会动的。”

吸盘紧贴住缝隙不断吸吮，一紧一缩的触感从尾椎往上爬，查尔斯想把在腿间捣乱的触手拉开，另外两根却马上缠了上来，绕住手腕把他的两只手都死死钉在脸颊两边，人类的身体被完全打开，袍子也在不知不觉间不知道被卷到了哪里。入口处的嫩肉一定已经被吸肿了，Omega的四肢全部落入海妖的钳制，只有腰还能动，连眼角都急到有些发红。

“那你也……呜！不要吸……”

“好。”

查尔斯没想到对方会答应地那么痛快，艾瑞克果然离开了他的腿根，只是虚虚地贴着开始流水的缝隙，更多的触手却缠住了他的身体，开始充满情色意味地滑动，细细碾过每一寸皮肤，重点照顾胸口的乳粒，两个小小的凸起马上就被又吸又磨到挺立起来。

“不行……不行……”

快感在体内冲撞，触手碰过的地方都变得无比敏感，但最需要刺激的部分却一点也得不到抚慰。艾瑞克绝对是故意的！Omega脑子里乱糟糟地想着，终于还是忍耐不了热潮期的本能，主动压下腰肢去贴住身下的触手，紧密贴合的一瞬间发出了一声压抑不住的呜咽。

“唔……啊！”

查尔斯贴着触手摆动屁股，性器早就硬得贴上小腹，肉缝在触手上磨动，吸盘和凸起刮过穴口，不断有液体滴到地板上，分不清是他的甜液还是触手的粘液。

他不想在艾瑞克面前被发情逼到没有理智，如果是陌生人还好，但几天的相处已经让他对艾瑞克心生亲近，羞耻感被放大了百倍，查尔斯不知道传说中的海魂到底有没有情欲，显然自己的信息素对他没有丝毫影响。如果面对的是Alpha，查尔斯反而会进行更为浪荡的邀请，他们会被信息素的味道勾得失去理智，变得比Omega还要急躁，反正人类的本能不就是这么一回事，他会是掌握主动权的那一方。

但现在只有他一个人被热潮席卷，查尔斯勉强抬头看了看艾瑞克，对方还是一副淡淡的表情，只是抿起了薄唇，死死地盯着他，眼神也变得晦暗不清。

“艾瑞克、艾瑞克……”

他羞耻得快哭了，想说一些求饶的话，偏偏下身的动作还背叛了他的意志，怎么都停不下来，在睡梦中被海妖弄到高潮的感觉划过脑海，他宁愿自己靠自慰度过难挨的热潮也不想再让艾瑞克看到那么丢脸的样子。

这几声带着颤音的名字叫得触手的动作一顿，海妖深吸一口气，刚才还是温柔逗弄的动作突然变得凶猛，贴住缝隙的触手也猛地顶了进去，早就湿透的穴口根本就没做任何抵抗，反而还食髓知味地把触手往里吸。快感直接在Omega的脑海中炸开，细小的尖端仿佛是要逼迫他抛掉最后的羞耻心，从铃口处浅浅地探进去戳刺，查尔斯整个人都被触手提了起来，所有的着力点都在体内不断进出的东西上，每次都被顶在生殖腔口，连呻吟都变得语无伦次。

“啊……不要了、不……”

“再多叫几声我的名字。”

查尔斯已经无暇细想为什么海妖就此默认了他擅自取的姓名，只能在顶弄中细细碎碎地喊着那个单词，眼角终于被逼出眼泪，而艾瑞克把他拉到了自己跟前。

“真的受不了……我忍不住了，艾瑞克……嗯！”

生殖腔里涌出的热液浇到深埋体内触手上，随着它退出来的动作流了满腿，Omega前面也跟着一起射了出来，白浊全部喷在他自己的小腹上，又被触手抹开，在下一个瞬间，艾瑞克就吻了他。

这个吻和上次睡梦中那个只有掠夺的吻不一样了，触感柔软又清晰——天哪，他的嘴唇是热的，这是查尔斯现在唯一的念头。Omega就像是快要溺毙一般不断回应，海妖把他轻轻放回了地上，在查尔斯停止轻颤的时候放开了他，还没离开就被身下的人拉着手臂拉了回去，人类一把按住他的后脑，将来自自己的吻送了上去。

“我还想要。”

这个吻仿佛打开了某个开关，查尔斯搂着艾瑞克的脖子，带着泪痕的蓝眼睛直直地望着他：“我想要你……不要触手，要你。”

艾瑞克的表情一瞬间变了，好像是面具在这一秒钟终于碎裂，他低吼一声，紧紧按住Omega的肩膀，小腹下面的几根触手缩了回去，露出了通常不会暴露出来的阴茎——它早就已经勃起了。查尔斯喉结微动，舔了舔红得不像话的嘴唇，自己打开了双腿：“你看起来真的好大，比我见过的任何一根都……唔！”

没有任何预警，艾瑞克就这么顶了进去，已经被触手操过一遍的软穴迫不及待地包裹住巨大的肉棒，甬道被打开到极致，几乎没受到任何阻碍就插到了最深处。Omega的呼吸都被撞碎了，小腹一下一下地被顶出凸起，双腿也被触手拉高，尺寸大于正常人类的性器将他死死钉在地上。

“查尔斯……”

他从不知道海妖的声音会那么性感。触手早就已经熟知Omega的敏感带，艾瑞克好像打定主意要把他的生殖腔操开，每次都撞在最有感觉的嫩肉上，查尔斯前端又颤抖着吐出一些清液，从未被侵入过的腔口紧紧地吸着海妖的肉棒，连接处流出来的水在抽插中溅到地上，在地上的凹坑中几乎形成了小小的一滩。

查尔斯全身都散发着好闻的甜味，艾瑞克追寻着发出气味的源头，用触手卷着他的腰，就着下身相连的姿势将他翻了个身，引来Omega一阵甜腻的悲鸣。

“嗯……！太深了……”

后入的姿势更容易进到生殖腔深处，腔壁在旋转中被擦过的感觉快要将他逼到发疯，双手还被触手向后拉紧，查尔斯不得不挺起胸口承受前面吸盘对乳粒的揉弄，它们早就被吸到又红又肿，在夜晚微凉的空气中微微发抖。

艾瑞克从背后啃咬着Omega的腺体，动作和下身的顶撞一样用力又急躁，但他无法标记查尔斯，也不能用信息素安抚在发情期中显得尤其欲求不满的人类，只有一次一次把他送上高潮。腔内的嫩肉被操到完全熟软，裹着海妖的性器前端，像是小嘴一般又嘬又吸，仿佛是要榨出艾瑞克的精液——还好艾瑞克不是人类，否则一定已经被他吸到缴械投降。

“够、够了……射给我、求你了……呜啊!”

查尔斯觉得自己爽到都快忘记怎么呼吸，常年的漂泊生活早就让他学会了及时行乐，但他从没有经历过那么刺激的性爱。一根触手从他脖颈滑上来，Omega主动张嘴含住了它，舔弄着分泌出带着甜腥味道粘液的尖端，就像是在舔着艾瑞克的另一根阴茎。

海妖的手绕到前面温柔地照顾着他的性器，轻轻地上下套弄，查尔斯实在是什么都射不出来了，他语无伦次、含含糊糊地又哭又求，终于在下一波窒息的快感把他弄得晕过去之前将艾瑞克绞得一声低喘，死死抵在他的生殖腔里达到了高潮。

海妖不会成结，但触手还是将他牢牢地钉在艾瑞克的性器上，直到完成了漫长的射精过程才被放下来，查尔斯被射得满满的，还有一些吃不下的精液从穴口流出，事后的气氛比他热潮的时候还要淫靡。

“上帝，你真的好棒……”

Omega翻了个身，好像忘记了他本来只不过是艾瑞克的祭品，揽过海妖的肩膀，像餮足的小猫一样伸出舌头舔了舔他的嘴唇，又在上面印上了一个吻。

“你会留下来吗？”

海妖回抱着他，这句话没有经过大脑就冲口而出，语气不再淡漠，反而带上了一丝从未有过的急切和热意。一个比人类维度高得多的生物是不应该问出这样的话的……但此时，艾瑞克承认，他想要查尔斯留下来。千百年来，他身边空无一人，只有深海深渊带着血腥味的无尽的风和死亡的哭号，他也从没有感到孤独和寂寞，他只不过从来都是一个人而已。

“当然，”查尔斯神智已经不太清醒了，激烈的性爱让他的脑袋就像是一团棉花，“我当然会留下来。我哪也不去，没有我你该多无聊啊……”

Omega用嘴唇贴着海妖的脸颊细细摩梭，任由艾瑞克用大多数人都惧怕的触手将自己紧紧按在他怀里。

查尔斯已经厌倦了海盗的勾心斗角和尔虞我诈，他想留在这里，留在海盗们口口相传的可怕海妖身边。

“你不再是孤身一人。”

艾瑞克沉寂千百年的心脏突然开始跳动，沉睡的灵魂第一次苏醒，远在千里之外的海盗不久后就会发现他们的血肉再次开始覆上快被海风风干的骨架，诅咒的阴影离他们远去——就在这一刻，深海深渊的海魂得到了人类最珍贵的东西：完全的的理解和无条件的接纳。

他自由了。

3.

加勒比海上有许多奇奇怪怪的事情，人类的常识在这里根本没用。这是当然的，脸上长着章鱼、只能十年上一次陆地的船长啦；化着烟熏妆、走路疯疯癫癫、身上随时叮铃咣啷响的怪人啦；月光下会变成骷髅、永远在寻找最后一枚金币的水手啦……这些都不是传说，至少查尔斯差不多都见过，还打过几次交道。

但是，从来没人告诉他，他会怀上海妖的孩子，而且那么快，还是几颗卵！

艾瑞克无法标记Omega，所以他只能等待发情期自然结束，不过海妖把他照顾得非常好，每一次都让他心满意足，生殖腔自然也会被灌满，比抑制药水的效果好多了。他也乐于享受艾瑞克的服务，那么棒的性爱谁不喜欢呢？

然而事情总是会发生变化。查尔斯的发情期仅仅只过去两周左右，他的胃口就开始变得不太好，小腹也一直坠坠的，Omega一开始没有往那方面想——人类是不会那么快怀孕的——还是艾瑞克敏锐地发现他信息素的味道变得不同了，并带着有些惊喜的表情告诉他：“查尔斯，你怀了我的卵！”

“你的什么——卵？”

他的世界观再次受到了冲击。他早该知道不能以常识取揣测海妖的生物结构和受精过程，但是卵也实在太过了！

Omega的纠结没有持续多久，那些卵在他体内的成熟速度要比他认为得快得多。这几天查尔斯的肚子已经隆起了一个弧度，穴口也一直湿漉漉的，硬硬的卵摩擦着生殖腔口，让他连走路都在被快感折磨，只能乖乖地躺着，任由艾瑞克拿人类献过来地东西把他围在中间。

“我想吃鱼。”

查尔斯在绸缎被子下面偷偷夹紧腿，他最近实在是过于敏感，前几次想要的时候他还会求艾瑞克给他，但他不想显得那么欲求不满——他要的次数已经比发情期的时候还要多了。卵在甬道内进进出出的感觉又让他的性器不知廉耻地硬了起来，Omega实在是开不了口。

“那你等我。”海妖凑过来亲了亲他的额头，毫无情色意味的动作却激得查尔斯忍不住在对方看不见的地方悄悄往自己腿间插进一根手指。

他缩在被子里，看着艾瑞克的最后一根触手也消失在门口，小心地掀开一点被角，打开双腿，一边撸动性器，一边将中指没入了一直不知满足的穴口。

“嗯……啊、艾瑞克……”

吃过海妖阴茎和触手的暖穴无法只靠手指就达到高潮，Omega一边回忆着肉棒在体内进出的触感一边夹着屁股让腔口的卵不断挤压入口处的敏感点，用自己怀的卵操着自己，羞耻心加上奇异的快感很快就把他逼上第一个巅峰。

精液射了自己一手，但Omega前面的高潮从来都不够。他不是第一次趁着艾瑞克不在的时候这样抚慰自己了，Omega往穴口塞入了第二根手指，撑开内壁，甬道收缩得越来越紧，里面的汁水被手指的动作带出来，溅到了被角上。查尔斯现在顾不上艾瑞克回来会不会发现他的小动作，双腿大开，没弄几下就再也忍不住，在里面也痉挛着达到高潮的时候咬住嘴角，猛地绷紧身体，又软绵绵地瘫倒下来。

“啊、嗯……不对……为什么停……停不了……”

通常两次高潮就能让他再坚持一段时间，但这次好像有些不太一样——生殖腔里涌出来的甜液太多了，他全身都变得绵软无力，腔口的肌肉夹不住里面的卵，最前面的那一颗滑了出来，被敏感的嫩肉裹住，绵长的高潮让他不断颤栗，声音都连带着变了调。

艾瑞克回来的时候，看到的就是他的人类崩溃般地蜷缩在他做的巢里，地板上有一滩水渍，里面躺着一颗带着粘液的卵，还有一颗在穴口探出一点点，但查尔斯好像是没力气把它排出来，又不敢用手去碰，生怕一碰就又将它推进去，只能用可怜兮兮的求助目光看着艾瑞克。

“帮帮我，艾瑞克，我受不了了……”

海妖看着他腿间干掉的精液和大腿上的湿痕，明白Omega是自己弄过了。产卵期就是这几天，比起他的帮助查尔斯选择自己度过敏感期，这让海妖有些不开心。

“我会帮你的。”

艾瑞克先让触手缠了上去，用吸盘吸住穴口处翻出来的嫩肉，先安抚了人类一会儿，将穴口的那颗卵吸了出来，用手揉着他的肚子，触感还是硬硬的，卵还没有排完。

“还、还有……”Omega软绵绵地哀求，抱住海妖的手臂，“我自己弄不出来……”

触手听话地滑了进去，在腔口处顶来顶去，就是不碰卡在里面的卵，吸盘也攻击着甬道内壁，查尔斯的性器又半立了起来，但他只能流出一些透明的前液，触手尽职尽责地把液体吃干抹净，逗得他连小腿都在发颤。

“你快把它们弄出来，我好难受……”

“我在帮你吸啊。”

故意曲解了人类的求助，艾瑞克控制触手狠狠地一吸，Omega马上就被弄得哭了出来，他本来没那么容易哭的。

“呜！不是……吸那里……”

“那是吸哪里？”

海妖状似无辜地回答道，一只手揉捏着查尔斯的腺体，第三颗卵甚至被乱动的触手又推进去了一些，Omega睫毛挂着眼泪，把脸埋在艾瑞克胸前：“吸里面……”

他已经完全被那些卵操软了，额前泌出薄薄的一层汗。人类的身体本不适合孕育传说中生物的卵，为了后代的顺利诞生，随着卵的成熟而分泌出的体液会给Omega带来完全无法抵御的快感，足以抵消生产带来的疼痛。

吸盘听话地将甬道内的媚肉吸到发颤，弄得查尔斯哭叫着又高潮了一次，双腿被触手拉着折到胸前，穴口被迫打开，艾瑞克用手指在入口处揉了几下，低下了头。

“不要、不要了……求你、我不会再自己弄了……对不起……嗯！”

查尔斯知道他是故意的，胡乱地又求饶又道歉，最后一颗卵还卡在腔口，他根本没有力气将它排出来。

艾瑞克对Omega的求助置若罔闻，灵活的舌尖强硬地往里探去，细细地舔弄每一处褶皱，查尔斯本想咬着手背压住尖叫，手腕却马上被拉开交叠在头顶，只能任由海妖用柔软的舌头操自己，没几下前面就再次颤巍巍地高潮了——这次他什么都没射出来，稀薄许多的精液流过柱身，艾瑞克坏心眼地用拇指和食指捏了捏头冠，将留在铃口里的最后一滴体液也挤了出来，安慰一般地用温暖的口腔包裹住它，一边用触手伸进穴口，帮助Omega将剩下的那颗卵排出了体外。

查尔斯整个人都湿透了，过度的高潮让他就像是刚从水里被捞出来，一点力气也没有，只好软绵绵地倒在艾瑞克的怀里。

我再也不要和他做了，Omega想着，往海妖的臂弯中又拱了拱。

当然，这句话从未实现。

位于死亡深渊深处的宁静海湾从未有暴风肆虐，甚至连沙滩都像细小的金粒一般细腻，没人会想到常年被死亡的阴暗气息包围的海域还有这么一处适宜生存的地方：就像也没人想到只存在于被诅咒的海盗们口中的海魂还会自己孵卵。

人类是不会孵卵的，这项工作只有艾瑞克能做，他把那三颗卵围在他的触手中间，这也是他第一次有自己的卵，他不确定这是否有用，然而短短一周之后，他们的第一个孩子就破壳而出了。

也许因为是混血的缘故，小婴儿暂时还有着人类的双腿，艾瑞克也不确定——他自己似乎是被海洋孕育的生物，没有父母，像幽灵一般游走在冥界的边缘，直到遇到查尔斯才拥有了可以跳动的心脏。海妖其实对卵里孵出来的小东西没什么想法，反正他们迟早要去往属于自己的海域，而查尔斯才是一直在他身边的人。

不过这些卵还是给他带来了一些好处的——产完卵之后，Omega就开始涨奶了。

“艾瑞克！你不可以吸……这是留给旺达的……嗯……”是的，他们给第一只孵出来的——大概可以称为小鱼吧——取名叫旺达，不过艾瑞克显然不打算理会查尔斯的请求。

“她只要吃一边就够了。”

查尔斯自从生产之后就更熟更软了，连带着本来只有一点点肉感的胸脯都能挤出两捧小小的奶子，轻轻一推就能挤在手心中揉捏，连乳粒都涨得更加红润，挤一挤奶白的液体就从乳孔流出来，在舌尖的舔弄和嘴唇的吮吸下透出潮湿的水光。

哺乳期的Omega变得越发欲求不满，一天里一大半时间穴里都是湿的，光是触手不太够，一定要艾瑞克的性器钉着他慢慢地磨才会满足。

“你先放开我，旺达马上就到吃饭时间了……”

暖穴里被插得咕唧作响，随着操干的动作挤出来的体液在大腿上划出粘滑的痕迹，Omega连会阴处被都磨得又红又软，但是哺乳的本能还是让他必须得分出一点注意力给旁边吃着手指、已经醒过来的婴儿。小旺达睡醒之后并不像人类的幼崽一样会哭闹，只会咿咿呀呀地张开肉嘟嘟的小手臂要查尔斯抱抱，每次她这样的时候Omega就觉得自己的心要化了，连艾瑞克都会暂时被他忘到脑后——这次也不例外，他扯开缠在腰上的触手，轻轻推了推艾瑞克的肩膀，还硬挺火热的肉棒就从湿软的穴口滑了出来，海妖看着自己的Omega跪趴着去抱放在一堆柔软丝绸里的旺达，脸都黑了。

“旺达，乖乖的。”

查尔斯是一个不折不扣的海盗，从他来到海湾没过多久就把海妖粗糙的住所用人类留下的祭品打理得整洁舒适这件事情来看，他有着许多荒岛求生的经验，不管到哪里都能成为最后的幸存者。此刻抱着婴儿的Omega却有一种完全不符合海盗风格的、从里到外都被浸透的温顺母性，和海水一样蓝的眼睛里满是温情，但是被操到有些合不拢的双腿之间却流出淫靡的乳白色液体，放荡与圣洁两个仿佛毫不相干的位面在他身上和谐得不可思议。

海妖一声不吭地滑到他身后，触手再次卷住了他的腰，Omega还没发现危险即将逼近，只是一边哄着怀里的旺达一边把胸口凑到她嘴边，在还没长出牙齿的小嘴含住乳头的瞬间被触手向后一拉，毫无防备的熟软穴口就把海妖的性器吃了个彻底。

“啊……！艾瑞克、你干什么，停……嗯！”

触手禁锢查尔斯的腰肢轻轻前后摇动，迫使他一下一下地吞吃着肉棒，Omega失去了着力点还抱着旺达又不敢挣扎，偏偏海妖还用一种折磨人的速度非常细致地碾磨都被操熟了的内壁，两只手都绕到他胸前，一只揉捏着没有被旺达吸吮的那一边乳肉，一只充满恶意的握住前面，指腹划过铃口，将他自己溢出来的东西在顶端的嫩肉上涂抹开来。

查尔斯羞到连耳朵尖都红了，旺达无知无觉地吃着晚餐，就连最浪荡的海盗也不可能想得到他会在给孩子吃奶的同时被伴侣操到快要射精，更别说艾瑞克还重点抵着他的生殖腔口来回磨动，他唯一能做的就是被钉在海妖的性器上不断被深深浅浅地操弄，还得要注意抱着臂弯里的婴儿。

Omega被磨得更加敏感了，乳粒又被叼着，又疼又痒，触手也在皮肤上来回滑动，他前后都躲不开，猝不及防地就呜咽着射了出来，弄脏了刚才旺达睡着的小床铺。

“查尔斯，查尔斯……”艾瑞克将自己完全没入生殖腔里，享受着腔壁紧致的包裹和高潮过后抽搐的紧缩，在里面灌满微凉的精液，像是低喃咒语一般含住了查尔斯的耳垂，“我爱你。”

查尔斯就是这广袤的天地间唯一一个得到了大海之魂爱情的人。他本来应该回应的，但刚才他好像是把最后一丝清醒的意识也给射了出去，只能迷迷糊糊接受着艾瑞克的轻吻，抱着两人的孩子，进入沉沉的梦乡。

海妖给他们盖好了被子，将他们保护在这小小的巢穴里。人类日积月累送来的所有宝物都比不上现在在他眼前的人，查尔斯是独属于他的独一无二的珍宝。

他俯身吻了吻两人的额头，露出了浅浅的微笑。没有任何一个海盗想象得出凶暴、残忍、以死亡为食的海妖会有这样的表情，艾瑞克也不会让他们看到——他深知人类是多么贪婪，而他现在有了弱点，不再游离在死亡之外，他会和人类一样生老病死——但在那之前，他希望他们会有很长、很好的一生。

加勒比海上永远都会有诡谲奇异的睡前故事，装在箱子里的心脏啦、能交换寿命的不老泉啦、开着只有骨架的船的西班牙海军啦……而拥有了名字的海妖将会淡出他们的行列，仅仅成为老得只能待在托尔图加岛上海盗们口口相传的古老传说。

“那个海妖诅咒海盗们变成骷髅，还会掀起海浪让船只葬身海底。”老海盗说，“我们只能不断给他献祭祭品……他长着章鱼的身子，是加勒比海上最可怕的怪物。”

年轻的海盗嗤之以鼻，他们还没有经过大海的洗礼：“那他为什么销声匿迹了？”

“他没有销声匿迹，他就是个自大狂，还不让我们回家——”另一桌坐着一个银发少年，偷听到这场谈话后怒气冲冲地压着声音对自己的姐姐说，“再说，章鱼身子怎么了，只有两条腿的人类当然没我跑得快……”

“闭嘴，皮特罗！今天不要惹事，别忘了妮娜还在水里等着呢！”红头发的女海盗轻轻敲敲桌子，提醒道，“妈妈知道你乱来会生气的！”

“好吧、好吧……”

在船上几乎待了一辈子的老海盗没听见他们的话，当然也不会在意刚才嘲笑他的年轻人的质疑，反正大海自会教训所有小瞧它的人。

他只是轻轻地哼着《扬起船旗》，往喉咙里灌着朗姆酒，回忆着往昔的岁月。

**_**The bell has been raised from it's watery grave do you hear it's sepulchral tone** _ **

**__ **

**_**钟声已从潮湿的墓地响起 你是否听到那阴森森的音调** _ **

**__ **

**_**We are a call to all, pay head the squall** _ **

**__ **

**_**我们召唤所有人 让啼哭声得到报偿** _ **

**__ **

**_**and turn your sail toward home! Yo ho, haul together Raise the colors high!** _ **

**__ **

**_**改变你的航行航往家中吧!唷吼,一起转航.扬起船旗!** _ **

**__ **

**_**Heave ho!thieves and beggars, never say we die.** _ **

**__ **

**_**拉呀!小偷和乞丐,我们将永不死** _ **

**__ **

**_**Hoist the Colours** _ **

**__ **

**_**扬起船旗** _ **


End file.
